Fangirl, Meet Decepticon
by Trapezoidal
Summary: One fangirl meets the Decepticons. The truth hurts. Rated for language and darkness.
1. Prelogue

While in the dark, Desi wondered.

She wondered what her mom would think of her missing.

She wondered why she had been captured.

She wondered why she was the fangirl to get the chance of a lifetime- one in a million.

She wondered why she was a Decepticon Fangirl.

She wondered why she was here at all.

There had been _fifteen other people on that bus. _

_Why the hell had it been her?_

_. . . _

**_A prelogue of what is to come. People, prepare yourselves to be very depressed. _**

**_I just realized I like putting my author's note in italics and I usually update very very late at night. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers._**

**_Ratchet: That's right, you don't._ ***puts wrenches away*

_**Edit: My gosh...I didn't expect this to become that popular that fast! It's only been a day! Not that I'm complaining or anything...;)**_


	2. Hardrive Crash

Desi could still remember laughing about something Julio had tried to tell them early that morning_. "Yo, G, listen. Guess what ma little brother did yesterday!" His poofy black hair was stylishly combed to the side, carrying at least half a bottle of gel. His chocolate-brown eyes sparkled with amusement. _

_"What?" she asked, trying not to smile. _Julio's stories hadn't always been the best for telling during school hours.

_Mark, and the other three sitting next to them leaned in to hear better. _

_There was a scream from somewhere in the back of the bus and a crash resounded/ Everyone froze. Desi turned and saw that part of the bus cave in under the pressure of a beat-up pickup truck slamming into it and see the yellow metal bend and twist to where she could see it from the inside. _

_Every teenager in that vehicle waited for two agonizing seconds for the back end to stop and hopefully not go off the cliff._

It had been way too cold that day on the way to pick up Stephanie. The roads were too icy.

_Every last one prayed it wouldn't..._

_There were a few shrieks and cries of "What's going on?!" and "What's happening?!"_

Desi still thinks she heard a "Danielle, I've always loved you!" from someone.

_...but it did, and it took the school bus with it. _

_Time seemed to slow and the screams of Desi's classmates faded into a background noise._

Desi could remember Julio trying to say something to her over the noise of the rolling, but she had been in some other state of mind and hadn't understood him.

_All she could focus on was being in midair, with the bus turning in circles around her. Most of the old grey leather seats' legs were ripped from the floor, metal points sitcking out of the floor, and tossed into the air by the force of the bus bouncing on the uneven mountainside. Some time during the middle, Desi was thrown against one of the ever moving windows and was knocked unconscious. _

Desi didn't remember anything after that.

. . .

After what seemed like days, Julio heard the sound of metal on asphalt as the wrecked bus fell onto its side. The bus finally came to a halt on the road at the base of the mountain.

He could feel bruises everywhere, might have a few fractured ribs, and maybe a completely broken leg, but never had he been so grateful to God to have been alive.

The relief he felt was short-lived as he surveyed the wreckage of the bus. All except the rear windows were completely missing and all four lights had been cracked. Pieces of shatter-proof glass littered the black asphalt of the road, along with schoolbooks. A page of yesterday's math homework was under his shoe.

He hope God had blessed the other riders.

Mark weakly lifted up his head to look at the cause of the noise, but let it fall after his eyes clouded over. His back was curved unnaturally over a loose seat that had come completely apart.

Concern for a friend overrode the pain of his injuries. Julio propped himself up and forced his mangled leg to cooperate.

"Mark. Dude, wake up." His accented voice nearly cracked. "_Wedo. _Get _up_."

Julio wanted to cry in happiness when one of his best friends finally opened his eyes.

Mark's voice was raspy and quiet. "So not getting to school today, dude." He rolled over onto his stomach, groaning as he tried to get up.

Julio held out a hand, and Mark took it, holding his middle as he pulled himself up to his full height.

"Do you think..." Julio let the thought finish itself. In all honesty, he didn't want to think it out loud.

. . .

"Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?"

"I'm watching a school bus roll down a hill. What do you _think_ the emergency is?" Preston O'Ryan barked into the phone, feeling no remorse. He gave her the name of the road without waiting for her response.

He was in no mood to deal with a calm and orderly woman on the other side of a phone line. He needed to _do_ something for those kids.

Those kids...

The grown man looked at the rolling yellow death trap.

It was a little more than halfway, and gaining speed. Preston could see the scrap being let out through the broken and fractured windows. Papers, books, a schoolbag.

No.

Pierce O'Ryan let the moble phone drop to the asphalt ground beside his car and sprinted.

"Sir? Sir!"

_. . ._

Desi wasn't used to waking up in strange places than the the next person, but that didn't change the fact that she didn't see the point in screaming, yelling, and kicking anything that came close to her.

She shrugged off the strangeness and stood up- a bit too quickly. Desi's vision clouded over for a minute and her head felt oddly light. Her hand stuck itself out in an effort to lean against whatever wall there was and ended up cracking and scraping her knuckles against the cold, unforgiving concrete surface.

Desi groaned, a feeling forming in her stomach.

She wasn't about to have a good day, was she?

Curse her bad luck.

. . .

The black-haired girl walked out of the Army-ish room, wondering who brought her there.

Her gold and blue school-based T-shirt had seen better days. The lion that had been smeared with dirt and now looked something like a big blob. Desi's chin-length midnight-black hair stuck up in odd places and the ponytail it had been in was half down, even though it had been as perfect as she could get it when she left for the bus stop.

Her favorite pair of jeans were probably not going to be so any longer. The left leg had a rip through her knee. The right was almost completely off right below it.

Strangely enough, all she could feel that hurt was her head. When she felt the higher right side of her skull, she could feel a bump about as large as her palm, and about half as thick.

It was particularly unnerving.

Trying to take her confused mind off whatever happened, she wandered throughout the gargantuan halls, with concrete walkways and yellow handrails on both sides. Steel support beams laughed at her smallness from the ceiling.

What could could live here?

Conspiracy theories she had heard recently started circulating around her frazzled brain. Secret government organizations made to make people disappear, do experiments...

Desi shook her head.

They, whoever "they" was, wouldn't..._experiment_ on her...would they?

Suddenly, Desi didn't feel like she needed anyone figuring out she was there. She slipped off her muddy running shoes and padded silently around the corner in her socks.

You know, as a fangirl, there are certain things you think will happen. You think you might see a yellow and black camaro and take a picture. You'll probably be excited, but you'll know that it's not really Bumblebee. Just like that silver Pontiac Solstice across from my house isn't really Jazz, even though I there was that one time I heard a "Sorry, my bad" in a familiar baritone voice.

Never once have you thought you would actually meet a Cybertronian.

Desi, a borderline obsessive fangirl, had always known somewhere deep down, that she would never ever get to see a real, living Cybertronian, fighting in a war or not.

So you can imagine a fangirl's shock when she looked around a corner and sees something she's really not supposed to: a giant robot.

As far as she could tell, it was the medic one...it was Ratchet, right? Not some cranky First Aid imposter?

She didn't like some Transformers universes, among them, Prime, Rescue Bots, and Movieverse. She didn't keep up with them. One look at the animation and she was repelled. Everything else about Transformers she _loved_.

Oh, how she wished she had been more open to the show.

All she knew was there were six bots, one dead, and four humans. A Saiyen hacker, a punk-rocker chick, some burger-flipping teenager, and the stereotypical obnoxious government official that was usually in every 'verse.

Okay.

. . .

**So. Here I am again. I hope this seems at _least_ a little long. I'm working on publishing longer chapters. **

**Disclaimer: MH stands for March Hare, who would still give me a concussion even if I did own the Transformers. I am merely using it for entertainment and do not make any profit from this story. **


	3. Installing

"Incoming bridge," he said into the link, pulling the lever-thing. Not far from the console, what had looked like a half-finished high-tech tunnel came to life in a swirl of transparent greens, yellows, and blues. "Find anything, Arcee?" he asked the slender blue-armored femme.

"Nothing," she snapped. It wasn't directed at Ratchet, though. Most likely it was whatever had stopped her from reaching her goal.

Desi darted silently behind a steel support and stayed there until Arcee's footsteps could no longer be heard. After she stomped off, the red one called Ratchet somehing Desi couldn't hear very well...then there was a ear-splitting thunk as something hit the wall and a loud, sing-songed, "Ha! You missed!"

He ran off cackling, while Ratchet was left hurling some rather...creative insults.

Desi could...um...work with this.

_Right?_ she asked herself. _Right?!_

She interpreted her silence as a _no_.

Desi slowly backed away, but not before the Ratchet-esque one turned around, presumably because he needed that.

She hadn't watched a whole bunch of the show, but she had seen many of the Transformer pictures.

For instance, she knew Ratchet had taken drugs. What they were, she didnt know, nor was she inclined to find out. (Again, the animation was just so dislikable to her.)

One of the few things Desi had learned firsthand about the show were the dispositions of most of the characters. She needed no help figuring out who was who.

Her heart rate skyrocketed, and she felt her palms get sweaty as the she felt the light indigo optics catch sight of her.

The human girl who was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to be there froze, whether in horror or awe is debatable.

He stopped in his tracks, whatever tool he needed forgotten.

Desi turned and ran.

Never had she been so thankful she had taken cross country.

She heard an "Optimus, we've got a problem" before she turned the corner and faced the labyrinth that was the Autobot base.

. . .

The only thing to do while hiding in the Desi-sized hole in a large silver tube was think.

Light streamed through, but Desi stood straight up in the shadows. The only thing she could hear was her quiet, rapid breathing. Unneeded adrenaline pulsed through her, making her more frenzied than she felt she needed to be.

She was presumably in the back end of the Autobot base, somewhere it would take longer to find.

It was too quiet. The silence was deafening with the questions whirling around in her mind.

What...what would they do? What would happen to her? Would she be shipped off to some secret army base? Kept as a prisoner?

The only thing Desi could be certain of was that they would find her eventually. When they did, it would be a full interrogation: who she was, how she got in, and why she was there, mostly.

What would she answer?

Desi had a feeling nothing good would come from, "Who, me? I'm a Transformer Fangirl. I have no idea why I'm here. I just woke up on some Army cot in a back room. What are _you_ doing here? You're supposed to be a fictional character in a TV show my ten year old cousin watches."

Right. Real believable.

And it wasn't like she could lie. "I'm under orders from Commander to remain silent." Maybe it was just her, but giant alien robots with giant alien-techno weapons and swords and stuff sitting in plain sight were pretty much like truth serum.

Unless you had nerves of titanium alloy mixed in with Cybertonian metal, like her crotchety old sixth grade history teacher.

But Desi? She broke down under a stern glare unless she made a promise, unspoken or otherwise.

"Did you steal cookies before dinner?" her mother asked. She got a full confession.

"Do you know who stacked up the teachers' desks to the band hall?" the principal asked. Desi didn't tell him how she had rolled her eyes when Mark needed her to hold the door open so he and Julio could move Mr. Burns's wide dark polished oak desk into the narrow doorway after practice.

The prank went on to be a thing of mysterious legend. Even Desi didn't know how they'd stacked the desks in a pyramid. The culprits were never caught.

Why? Because when it was going to get her in trouble, deep down, she knew she could handle it. But if it was for someone else, Desi knew she would extremely guilty, especially if the punishment was blowing the crime up to a comical degree. Like a week's worth of suspension. The desks hadn't even been scratched and the supplies had been neatly put into drawers. But that's what Principal Earnest muttered under his breath as she left the office.

Which all leads back to her point: _I can't lie to them. _But she couldn't tell them the truth, either.

What a freakin' terrible time to experience a paradox.

Paradox. That would be a pretty name for a Cybertronian OC in a story.

If this was a story, one, it'd be a story with a pretty terribly overused plot, two, she'd be the OC.

The thought of which sent waves of paranoia down her spine. She poked her head out and looked around, trying in vain to see if anyone was writing out her story onto Microsoft word.

If this _was_ a story, she _really_ hoped she wasn't a Mary Sue.

Then again...most really-Mary Sue stories were written in first person...whoever was writing her story, she hoped it wasn't in first person.

She was so caught up in her thinking she didn't notice the soft whistling and concrete-on-metal steps coming her way until they were almost right in front of her.

. . .

As Cliffjumper searched high and low for the human intruder, his thoughts drifted from topic to topic. You know, while Fowler was a complete aft, not all the humans he'd seen were all that bad.

Granted, those boys had broken his windshield when he parked near the baseball field and then scattered, but mostly, they weren't-

"Ah-!" _Snort_.

No, Desi didn't shriek. (She was actually kind of angry with herself.) She had cut herself off mid-sneeze.

She immediately froze, hearing the abrupt stop of the whistling. Steps got louder and nearer to her hiding place.

Desi's mind went into overdrive. _Where do I go? Where do I go? Can't go out, I'll be seen...oh._

_Well, duh. Up._

She hooked her fingers onto the metal bands going around the inside circumference of the tube and hefted herself up. There was a good inch and a half sticking out that she could use for leverage.

Desi was so thankful she had picked this one. Its diameter was shorter than her, so she was able to push on either side and stay out of sight from the entry- if they didn't look up.

Desi almost did shriek when a pair of optics appeared in the makeshift door.

She held her breath.

Then he uttered what Desi had been dreading.

"The frag are you doing?"

Well, she hadn't been dreading being asked what she was doing; it was the asker that concerned her.

_Is he..._

Oddly enough, she considered the question for moment before answering. "Just, you know...hanging around."

_...upside down?_

It was totally cliché and stupid, but...eh. She was way too frazzled to come up with anything funny.

_He _is_. Oh, I feel so special._

The ice was broken. Any apprehension Desi had around the red one dissapated. She let her toes catch on the wall, slide down, and she dropped the last half foot to the floor. At the same time, the red one finished the cartwheel he had been halfway into.

The awkward silence took over right before Desi nervously asked, "So...what next?"

"I dunno. Optimus never got to that," he told her with a shrug. "The name's Cliffjumper."

"Cliffjumper...right. I forgot," Desi mumbled.

"What?"

"What? Oh. Nothing," she amended hurriedly. "I'm Desi."

The awkward silence struck again.

. . .

**::Cliff, have you found the human?::**Arcee boredly sent over the communications link. They'd been searching for over two hours, and, so far, nothing. Sure, a human inside the base was an emergency, but it got old quick. Especially when it interrupted a training session.

**::Yep. Been sitting right here talking to her for about the last hour and a half:: **came his nonchalant response.

**::What?!::**

**::I've. Been. Sitting-::**

Arcee didn't let him finish. **::I heard****_ that. _****Why didn't you tell anyone?::**

**::Well...no one told me to::**

Arcee was left standing in the hallway, wondering how in the galaxy Cliffjumper had become an Autobot.

**::Also, Desi says hi::**

**::'Desi?' Who's 'Desi?'::**

The eye roll in his tone was apparent. **::The human I'm talking to, smart one::**

Arcee fought the urge to facepalm. **::Where are you?::**

. . .

"You knew where the human was for almost two hours and didn't bother telling anyone?" Arcee came as close as she had ever been to smacking the mech.

"Well, yeah. It's not like she was a ticking time bomb." Cliffjumper was used to these tirades by now.

Said human shuffled her feet, hands clasped in front of her. The concrete beneath her was suddenly very interesting.

Arcee ignored his defense. "You know what? Just...never mind. Come on." The frustrated femme turned her back to the pair and walked away.

Cliffjumper crouched down and held out his hand. "Your carriage, madam," he tried with a crooked smile.

Desi stepped on. "Onward, faithful steed. Our journey awaits," she answered with a fake air of superiority.

The walk down the halls to the central control room was...tense. It wasn't that Desi was worried about the Autobots actually going to hurt her. I mean, come on. Like they'd just kill one for being inside base aftter fighting (and maybe dying) for human rights.

Besides, now that Desi knew (for sure) she wasnt in any (immediate) danger (other than accidentally going underfoot), she was considerably calmer.

No, it wasn't the Autobots she was worried about. It was the human liaison.

In fanfiction lore (which was pretty varied and interesting), there was one thing that was near constant in most Transformer universes. The annoying human liaison and the accompanying government workers were almost always classified as the bad guys.

Other than the Decepticons, of course.

The thought of whom sent chills down her spine. The Autobots were real...so were they.

Desi found herself wishing she had watched more than the first half of the first episode.

She looked up at the bright red mech that towered above her. "Please promise you'll save me if any of them decide I need to be a pancake before they day's out."

. . .

**My Commentary:**

**1. I feel like smacking Desi for nearly breaking the fourth wall. Hmm. **

**2. I had no idea how to write Cliffjumper...so he wrote himself. I hope he isn't butchered****.**

**3. I guess weekly updates are out of the question. Very sorry for the late update. **


End file.
